Adolescent
by Tatorr
Summary: Kagome’s life as she grows up.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own Naruto.

Before I start. I'm going to tell you about this book. Bear with me because this might get confusing. This book will only have Kagome, Shippō, and Sesshōmaru from Inuyasha. It do not. I repeat. It do not follow the Inuyasha story plot. This book will not be about the classic "Kagome fell into a well and sent her to Naruto world" . Kagome is going to be apart of the Senju Clan. She will be around 4 in the beginning and she slowly ages as the book progresses. As you can tell from the book info. There will be an developing relationship between Kagome and Kakashi. Kakashi will also be 4. Shippō age will be announced when he appears in the later chapters. Sorry for all mistakes you might see.

Chapter 1

"Hime. Wake up." A tall man with black hair and ocean blue eyes said. "Papa. It's too early." A little girl no older than four with the same features as the man exclaimed.

"Come on Hime. I already ran your water. You start the academy today. You don't want to be late do you?"

The little girl jumped to her feet and scrambled toward the bathroom with her father right behind her.

She raised her arms waiting for her father to pull her clothes off of her.

She hopped in and her father started bathing her. The little girl was playing around in the water.

"Hime. Stop splashing water on papa."

"Sorry papa. I apologizes."

"It's okay Hime. Lets get you out and put your clothes on."

He drained the water and wrapped the little girl in a towel. He walked into her room toward her dresser.

"I got it papa. I can dress myself now. Im a big girl now."

The older man raised his hand in defense with wide eyes. "Sorry Hime. I'll let you get your own clothes for now on." The man told her.

The man left her to do as she needed. She went to her closet and pulled out a sleeveless blue and navy blue kimono that had a white obi. It stopped at her knees. It was easy to move in and very comfortable for her.

She went to her dresser and grabbed her under clothes and some tights. She grabbed her backpack with pencils, notebooks, and her weapons.

As she slipped on her black ninja shoes her father knocked on her door.

"Ready Hime?" " Yes Papa!" The little girl walked out and grabbed her father hand. He locked the house door and walked toward the academy.

They both arrived as other parents and student were. The man proceeded to sign her in but bumped into someone else.

"Excuse me! I didn't see you there." The little girls father exclaimed.

"Takahiro?" The person he bumped into ask. "Sakumo?" The man now known as Takahiro asked.

"Long time no see." They both said at the same time and wrapped an arm around one another.

"What's been going on?" Takahiro asked.

"Nothing. Just missions and teaching my son a few things on the way." Sakumo exclaimed.

"Me too. My Hime learns very quickly so she always wants to learn something new." Takahiro said.

"Where is she?" "Hold up."

He looked toward where his daughter was playing in a flower bed. "Hime!" "Yes papa?" "Come here."

The little girl walk over to the men and a boy she didn't know.

"Yes papa?" "Introduce yourself to papa's friend."

"Hmmm. Okay. My names Senju Kagome. I'm four years old."

"Oh wow. You're a big girl now?" "Yup." "Well this is my son. Introduce yourself."

"Hatake Kakashi." "How old are you?" Kagome asked.

"Four." "Oh wow. Me too." "What about your birthday month?" "September." "Huh? Me too!"

"We the same. What your birthday?" "September fifteenth."

"Mines the seventeenth. Isn't that cool?" "Yeah. Sure."

Kagome walked up to Kakashi, not knowing that 2 pairs of eyes watching them.

"How do you have silver hair? I want silver hair." She reaches up and touched it. "Your hair so soft. Oooh. Where you get that mask. I want one too!" She turned toward her father. "Papa can I get a mask like Kashi?"

The man looked at his daughter with mirth twinkling in his eyes. "Yes Hime. We'll go after school to get you some."

Kagome ran up towards him and grabbed his legs with happiness. "Thanks Papa!" She said.

"It's time for class Kagome. I will be by later to pick you up okay?" "Yes papa." "Give me a hug Hime." She hugged him and ran to where the other students were.

"Kakashi. Keep her safe okay?" Sakumo said. "Yes father." Kakashi looked up at his father with his usual lazy face and walked behind Kagome.

When they left, Sakumo and Takahiro shared a knowing look with each other.

Sorry for the short chapter. I needed to get names out of the way so I can do personal point of views.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own Naruto.

Chapter 2

After their sensei dismissed everybody Kagome and Kakashi were waiting on a low tree limb for their fathers to swing by to pick them up.

Kagome was leaned up against the tree with her hand smushed upon her face. Kakashi looked at her.

"What's wrong with you?" Kakashi asked with curiosity. "Kashi you'll be my friend right?" Kagome asked him. Kakashi glanced at her skeptically when he heard that pet name again.

"Um. Yea. Why do you ask?" Kakashi asked his undivided attention towards her. "Well ... the other kids make fun of me. The say i'm a midget. They say i'm too small for academy even though i'm very good at ninjutsu, kenjutsu , and medical ninjutsu and they still say I belong in a daycare. Even you're taller than me and we're the same age."

"Kagome don't listen to them losers. They're just jealous because a young girl surpasses them in everything they do. And well boys are supposed to be taller than the girls."

"Kashi what does surpasses mean." Kagome asked with glossy eyes from almost crying a second ago. "It means beat." "Yea. I was beating them and they got mad."

Kakashi reached over and rubbed the crown of Kagome's head. "I think it's cool. A girl beating up boys." Kakashi said giving Kagome an eye smile.

Kagome reaches over to Kakashi and hugged his abdomen. "Thanks, Kashi!"

"Kagome and Kakashi, let's go." Takahiro and Sakumo yelled out to the two children. Kakashi and Kagome jumped down.

"How about we go shopping Hime?" Takahiro asked. "Yep. Let's have a sleepover papa. We can invite Kashi and Mr. Hatake."

Takahiro glanced down with a smile on his face. "You'll just have to ask them, Hime." Takahiro told Kagome. Kagome smiled and looked over and Kakashi and Sakumo.

"Do you want to have a sleepover with me? Pleath? (Please)" Kagome asked with a bright smile on her face with a tooth missing.

"Kakashi do you want to stay? I have a mission tonight and I won't be back in three days. " Sakumo asked his son.

"Sure." Kakashi replied in his usual bored tone.

"Well, I need to prepare for this mission. I'll stop by later on and drop off some extra clothes."

"Okay."Kakashi replied. "Come on Kashi. We got shopping to do." Kagome grabbed Kakashi hand and pulled him toward the town with her father right behind them.

They ended up going to the clothes store first. "Papa, which one should I get?" She held up a navy blue and a black skin tight sleeveless shirt with a face mask attached to it.

"Umm. I don't know. What do you think Kakashi?" Takahiro asked. "Blue." "Okay. Oh, and I want this papa." Kagome held up a fishnet shirt above her head.

"Sure Hime." Her father said while watching Kagome with glee. Kagome looked around the store after her father paid for her stuff.

Something blue caught her eye. She walked over to the pile of clothes.

Kagome picked up a long silky dark blue scarf. Her eyes immediately began to sparkle.

With the scarf clutched in her fingers, she ran to her father. "PAPA! PAPA! LOOK!"

She ran into he father's knees with the scarf still in hand. " I want this one!" She held the scarf above her head waving it around with glee.

"I'm sorry hime. I spent the last of the money, I had on me, on your clothes." Her father said with an uneasy expression on his face.

Kagome expression immediately changed. "Okay." Kakashi watched her put the scarf back.

Kagome walked back to where her father was. They left the store and ended up going home. He opened the door and let her in. Her father started cooking and Kagome sat at the table with her face resting on her right hand.

"Papa. Where Kashi go?" She asked Takahiro. "Hmm. I don't know. Maybe he went home to get something."

"Hmph," Kagome said. "I'm about to go in my room." She told her dad and stomped off. Her father laughed with a small smile on his face as he continued to cook.

She walked into her room and turned the light on. She saw someone on her bed. "Kashi you scaed (scared) me. That's mean Kashi!" She said with an embarrassed blush on her face.

"My bad. Here." He gave her a wrapped present. "What is it!?" She asked getting excited feeling the present all over. "Open it and see."

She tore through the wrapping paper and gasp. With a happy face, she jumped in Kakashi lap and hugged him. Kakashi awkwardly put his arms around her patting her back softly.

When she looked back at Kakashi she had unshed tears sitting in her eyes. This immediately alarmed him. Frantically he tried to see what was wrong with her. "Are you okay?" He said clearly out of his comfort zone.

"Yes. I'm just happy Kashi. My other friends weren't this nice. They tease Kagome. Thank you so much."

She wrapped the scarf around her neck. "I'll wear this scarf every day just for you Kashi. My only friend."

Kakashi started to blush. "Yeah." She ran to the kitchen to where her father was. "Look papa. Look at what Kashi gave to me!!" She said twirling in a circle showing her father the new scarf.

"Aww, that was nice. You look even more beautiful hime." He said picking her up giving her a kiss on her forehead.

He sat her down and served them dinner. They ate udon and then retired for the night.

Sorry for mistakes.


End file.
